My Knights In Red
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Manga and normal Poke Shipping. One day Misty gets kidnapped and the only two who can save her come to save her. They are her knights in red, but will they really give the man what he wants in return for her safety?
1. Chapter 1

_**AltoShipping **_

_**MangaAltoShipping [If there is a thing. I might have this in there. Same with normal Alto]**_

_**PokeShipping**_

_**MangaPokeShipping**_

**Dedicated to my best friend ****afbrat12****. I learned that he is more important in my life that I had thought.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter one-<strong>_

It had been a long day for the tired gym leader. She sighed. _For some odd reason, I miss Ash and Red._

It had been about two or three years after her journey with Ash that she met the mysterious Red. She had a crush on Ash, that was true, but she had also fell for Red. They acted alike, looked alike, and had friends that looked alike as well. Like that Gary guy. He acted like one of the newest gym leaders, Blue right? Now that she thought about it, didn't Blue and Gary have the same last name?

This was getting to be way to weird for her. She sighed and stood. If Ash could see her now, he would most likely fall for her. That wasn't her goal. She had changed a lot since then. For one, her clothes were different and she sometimes had her hair down. Now back to the two boys.

She did see Red more than she saw Ash, at least that was the thought that came to her mind. Maybe she had it backwards. Red did disappear for a while.

Didn't Red like that Yellow girl? For what she knew, that was true.

She sighed and jumped on her bed. She placed her hands behind her head. She was getting a bit bored and kind of wished Red or Ash would call, but she heard nothing from her computer and phone.

* * *

><p>"Finally here." The boy said. He smirked. "It's been a while since I've visited her." He said to his self. "Now I hope that I can remember where her house is or the gym as well."<p>

* * *

><p>She woke up somewhere she never had been. At least that's what she thought. She was blinded. She started to panic.<p>

"You might as well stop panicking Misty." She heard a voice say in her ear. She said nothing, but did as the voice said. "Good. Now lets hope the two boys in red will come for you." She heard whoever it was, walk away leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>"Um? Hello?" He called as he entered her gym. She had left it opened. "Misty, you there? It's Red!" No one answered him. He sighed. "I wonder where she is."<p>

Red had looked around once more to find a letter typed on Misty's computer. He shook the mouse, then read the note. Then he read it again to make sure he was reading it right. He shook his head and then glared at the computer. He left the room, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Another boy had the same idea that Red had. Visit Misty. It will make her feel special. He entered the gym.<p>

"Hey Misty! It's Ash! I've come to visit you!" He yelled as walked into her gym. "How are you?" He kept walking, not getting any answer. He entered her room at the back of the gym and saw her computer dim slightly. He could only read one word before it went totally black, so he quietly walked to the computer and like Red, he read the letter twice and left the house. He didn't slam a door.

* * *

><p>Misty was really tired. She felt like she had been drugged when kidnapped to make sure she wouldn't try to escape. She couldn't think right, but heard noises of a machine and a man talking on a phone. She ended up trying to escape, but the chair she was in just fell over. She heard the man hang up and walk over, bending down and putting the chair up.<p>

"You're going to get yourself hurt. If this plan works, you can go free." Misty remembered him saying something about Red and Ash, the boys in red. At least that's what she thought. She sighed and listened to the man. "You're very pretty. It would suck if I had to cut your beautiful hair." She couldn't see anything, but she could feel his hand on her face. She couldn't tell him to stop. Misty's voice wasn't working. She couldn't do anything. A voice called though the air.

"Get away from her you creep!" His hand disappeared and Misty felt cold.

"One knight is here." He said. He was probably smirking in the darkness. She knew that voice. Was that Red? Misty fainted right then and there.

* * *

><p>Red glared at the man who was about to kiss Misty. It was discussing to just think about that man doing that! Red glared at the man again. He was getting a bit protective. Another boy ran in and stopped next to Red. He turned to Red.<p>

"You must be Red." He said. Red looked at him.

"Yeah. You must be Ash." The man laughed and the two turned toward him.

"You two came! I'm so happy now!" That was his plan the whole time was to get the two boys here. He walked back over to Misty and smirked as he kneeled down next to her. "Look who I have boys." He said, smirking. Red and Ash glared at him.

"Let her go!" They both yelled at the same time, glaring at each other afterwards.

"Not going to happen, unless you do what I say." Red wasn't sure if they should agree. Ash had the same idea.

"Why should we? What is it that you want?" The man smirked.

"I, like the many villains you two have met, I want power." Red glared at him.

"It's always that." He muttered. "How can we help you get power? It makes no since!" The man turned to Ash.

"Power comes from legends and you guys have connections to these legends." Ash looked at the ground, understanding. Red didn't understand. Ash sighed and looked up.

"Fine. I'll help, but you release Misty!" Red looked at Ash, then at Misty.

"I'm in as well." _If it's to save Misty, I have no choice._

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did pretty well with this. It was fun to write.<strong>

**The legend thing is where AltoShipping comes in. Ash is in many different stories where he's connected with legends. **

**Red is basically the Manga version of Ash.**

**Um…. It's a crossover between the manga and the anime. **

**I don't think Afbrat12 is going to read it, but I wrote it for him. :D**

**The villain? I don't even know who that creep is myself. Right now I don't even like him[Anyone notice my really stupid error when I orginally put this chapter up?].**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**This is where it gets better. [I think. :D]**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter two-<strong>

It wasn't a good thing for Ash to be back here. He sighed.

"Something wrong Ash?" Red asked. Ash sighed.

"Yeah. Having to come here and hurt Latias and Latios. I don't want to." Red nodded.

"I understand." Ash then started to walk into town with Red following.

"Don't lose me. It's pretty easy to get lost in Altomare."

* * *

><p>Ash walked toward a huge building. Red was looking around while walking. He had never been to this town. This must be were Emerald met Latios and Latias. Red kept following and the two stopped inside. Ash was smiling.<p>

"Bianca! Lorenzo! It's Ash!" Red could hear someone running and at the second level, he saw a girl.

"Ash!" She waved with a smile. "It's been a while!" He waved back as a man entered the room.

"Ash!" He also said. "It's been a while." Ash smiled.

"It has."

* * *

><p>The four made their way to the hidden garden that Latias lived in. Ash seemed a little worried about visiting Latias. Bianca kept talking about how Latias seemed to miss him. Red could tell he was trying to ignore Bianca, but it wasn't working. Then they finally got there.<p>

When they arrived, they found Emerald.

"Emerald?" Red called. Emerald looked up.

"Red!"

'_Ash!'_ Latias flew over and nudged Ash. He smiled and started to pet her. Red started to talk to Emerald as Ash spent time with Latias. Bianca and Lorenzo left after a while and so did Emerald. Red looked at Ash. He knew what Red wanted. Ash gave Latias a hug.

"I'm sorry." Ash stepped back as something caught Latias. She started to try and get out, but it didn't work. Ash didn't look back as he ran toward the Soul Dew. He took it out, but it took him a couple minutes.

* * *

><p>The man sent them a way to get Latias and the Soul Dew to his hideout. He had sent a helicopter. As Ash was about to get into the helicopter, he heard a voice. He turned to see Emerald, Lorenzo, and Bianca standing a couple feet away.<p>

"Ash!" Bianca called. She was crying. "Why did you do it! We thought you were the good guy!" Ash sighed.

"I am the good guy, the guy who's going to save her!" He yelled back, covering his mouth. Then he got in and the helicopter left Altomare.

* * *

><p>Red sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. Ash had shivered.<p>

"Tricking Blaine won't be easy." Red muttered. Ash sighed.

"I've met Mewtwo. He's one smart Pokémon." He said. Red nodded.

"That's true." He answered. The two made their way to Blaine's gym.

* * *

><p>Some of the legendries were hard to get a hold of, but after a couple days, they got a hold of every legend.<p>

Ash wasn't sure if it was worth it. He never told Red that. He wondered what that man did to Misty and why he was so important to his plans. He decided he would go sit outside of the man's hideout. He sat under a tree and closed his eyes. Bianca's words were tearing him apart. He sighed. Ash opened his eyes and took off his hat. He didn't deserve this hat. He felt like he wasn't Ash anymore. Ash sighed and stood.

The man kept his word, letting Misty and the two boys go.

* * *

><p>Misty awoke on her bed. She sat up and something fell into her face. She took off the hat that fell and looked at it. She knew this hat. It smelt like him. It was Ash's hat. She remembered the adventures they had. She hugged it and fell back down and started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Latias, take care." Ash muttered as he let her go. The man hadn't put his plan into action so there was time to save the pokemon. He gave the pokemon the Soul Dew and went to work on Mewtwo. Latias watched him, confused as to why he was helping them. No matter. She left.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl quietly slipped into the room. She could hear yelling and groaning. What was happening? She turned the corner and the noises became louder. She saw a man beating up a boy about her age. He was covered in bruises and was groaning in pain. The wall behind him had a hole about his shape and size.<p>

"You disobeyed me Ash!" The man growled. The boy looked at the ground. He looked tired of getting beat up. The girl glared at the man. He shouldn't be beating up teenagers!

"I'm sorry." He muttered, but got punched in the stomach. Ash lost his breath and fell to the ground. The man glared at him.

"You won't be getting out of here. I'm going to hunt that girl and Red down again. Just wait and see!" The girl didn't know whom he was talking about. The man glared at Ash. "There's a chance that I might leave them alone. You just can't disobey me again." Ash just nodded. Then the man turned toward where the girl was hiding. "You can come out now." She sighed and stepped out of the darkness. "You saw that girl?" He growled.

"Maybe." She answered. "My name's not girl." She growled. "It's Lyra." Ash looked up. He knew her. She looked at him and smiled. "Been a while hasn't it Ash?" He nodded and smiled, then frowned again. The man glared at her.

"How did you?"

"I've got my ways." Lyra answered. "And you're in for it!" The man glared at her once more before the police filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never used Lyra. The Lyra I'm using is the one from the anime. I remember watching Pokémon and seeing her a couple times. Lyra hasn't been in the manga yet. I was going to make the girl Dawn, but she would have someone with her. I hope you enjoyed! :D<strong>


End file.
